


Elsanna One-Shot Collection

by bribribri44



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Modern AU, One-Shots, Post-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, g!p elsa - Freeform, icest - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribribri44/pseuds/bribribri44
Summary: This will be my collection of one-shots from various prompts I receive.  I have used tags to represent the ones I've already completed.  If more need to come into play, I shall add them~!Also, if you have a one-shot prompt you'd like me to write, send it!iwritegayshitt on tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Coming Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the girls' parents find out about their relationship. Non-related.

"Anna… we need to be quiet," Elsa hissed at the younger woman currently pecking at her pale neck. Elsa kept stealing nervous glances at the tightly shut bedroom door, her hand clamping over her own mouth to stifle the squeal as Anna decided to introduce her incisors to the sensitive nape of Elsa's neck. Elsa gently tapped the redhead who was now soothing the mark she had made with a few swipes of her tongue before pulling back, admiring her handiwork.

"Relax, Els. Your parents are too engrossed with that show they're obsessed with. What was it… Breaking Bad?" Anna replied with a snort as she dug her hands into Elsa's platinum locks, her fingers threading through the soft strands. She was pleased to observe the shudder that rippled through the woman beneath her. Elsa furrowed her blonde brows as she placed her slender hands upon Anna's shoulders, eyes traversing the expanse of freckles that spotted her fair skin. _She chose a loose-fitted shirt on purpose._

"It doesn't matter, Anna. You… know I haven't told them that we are officially dating. I have no idea how they'll react. We've never really discussed matters about hom- "Elsa's words were cut short by the sudden pressure of Anna's lips against hers. When Anna finally separated herself from Elsa, they were both breathing heavily. The younger woman pressed her clammy forehead against Elsa's as she let herself get lost in the blue pools of Elsa's irises.

"I know, snowflake," Anna assured, feeling pride when a small smile crossed Elsa's face. Neither of them expected the door to slam open and Elsa's mum to be standing there with a plate of cookies. Anna shrieked and attempted to clamber off Elsa's lap which resulted in the clumsy redhead toppling off the bed and onto the floor. Both of the girl's faces were as red as cherries while Elsa's mum's jaw hung open at the sight laid out before her. With a clear of her throat, Iduna practically _bolted_ from the room without a single word uttered.

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck." It had been almost 24 hours since Elsa's mum had seen Anna draped over her own daughter. That morning Elsa got up, showered and dressed, and was out the door for class about two hours before it would even start. She had avoided her parents at all costs, all day. But now, she had to face the facts. They were calling for her from the main floor. She swallowed the ill-defined lump in her throat as she descended the stairs. Iduna was seated on the sofa while her father, Agnarr paced along the floor.

Iduna gestured to the empty chair next to the sofa and, as her heart threatened to burst from her chest, Elsa settled down in the indicated chair. She avoided eye contact and fiddled with her thumbs, waiting for them to speak. Finally, Agnarr ceased his intimidating pacing and stood a few feet before his daughter.

"I just don't understand…" he began, scratching at the stubble beneath his prominent chin. "How we could have failed you? Could we have done something different? Did we make any wrong turns?" Iduna's breath hitched with the start of a quiet sob.

"Elsa, we are so sorry that you've felt the need to push yourself in this direction. By Gods, if we are doing something wrong, you need to tell us!" she cried out, dabbing at her eyes with a kleenex. Elsa felt tears form behind her eyelids and they slowly cascaded down her pale, lightly freckled cheeks. Agnarr took a few steps until he was directly in front of his daughter before kneeling down. He took a thick finger and slipped it beneath Elsa's dainty chin to lift her gaze toward him.

"We just want you to be honest, dear. What have we done to you that makes you not want to trust us?" And the wheels in Elsa's head came to a halt as she attempted to process her father's words. Confusion wrinkled her facial features. Iduna appeared in Elsa's vision as she stood next to Agnarr, gripping the used Kleenex tightly.

"Have we wronged you? Why didn't you feel as though you could tell us about Anna?" she asked hoarsely, fresh tears falling from her pooling eyes. Elsa opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came of it. She cleared her throat and attempted a second time.

"Wait... you're.. not mad… or disgusted? You don't want to send me away?" she managed, unable to hide the astonishment that crept into her high-pitched voice. Iduna furiously shook her head.

"Gods, no, Elsa! We are simply trying to figure out why you felt you couldn't tell us!" Iduna replied, surging forward and gathering her daughter within her arms, holding the young woman tightly. Angnarr stood as well, enveloping them both in his grasp.

"Elsa, we don't ever want you to feel alone or that we would ever despise you for being you. You are our everything. Besides, we kind of already had an inkling," Agnarr said, and it caused a slap on the arm from Iduna, which in turn caused Elsa to raise a questioning brow. Iduna averted her gaze.

"You.. uh… Should maybe invest in the idea of playing music when Anna is visiting," her mother said quietly, and Elsa couldn't feel her face as she buried it within her mother's neck.


	2. Nightgown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Anna's nightgown super cute." Related.

Elsa lay in her bed with her knees bent toward her. A book was propped gently against them while her blue irises scoured the pages. Her hair was down from its usually tight braid and rested against the blue flowing nightgown that adorned her chest. She was taking advantage of such a quiet, serene night to catch up on the novel she had been attempting to read for a week. Somehow, there were always _distractions._ The room was dark save for the soft glow emanating from the oil lamp that resided on the bedside table.

Suddenly, the door burst open with such force that it slammed against the opposite wall and caused echoes to cascade down the empty halls of the castle. Elsa let out a shriek and the book flew from her hands and across the room ( but not before it was encased with a light layer of ice.) A pale hand pressed against Elsa's chest as she quickly diverted her gaze to the cause.

Anna stood in the doorway of her bedroom with a grin plastered on her freckled face. Her arms were clasped together behind her back as she shifted her weight from the heels of her feet to the toes. Elsa arched a pristine brow at the _seemingly_ innocent expression on Anna's face as the former crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"Anna, what is the meaning of you bursting into my room at this hour?" she asked, furrowing her brows. Anna tilted her head in a way that caused miniscule butterflies to flap around Elsa's abdomen.

"I just wanted to show off my freshly tailored nightgown!" Anna explained. With that statement, she brought her arms forward and down to lift the hem of her floor-length green nightgown and giving a twirl. Elsa couldn't help but allow a small smile cross her face as she watched the adorable action.

"Freshly tailored? But it doesn't appear any different," Elsa countered, lowering her own arms to rest along her blanketed lap. Anna frowned.

"No look!" she said, surging forward until she stood directly in front of her sister while she stabbed a slender finger at the fabric that covered her body.

"See? I had Gerda add some snowflakes!" Anna insisted proudly. Elsa's gaze dropped to the material as she leaned forward a bit to inspect it closer. Sure enough, tiny snowflakes now littered the expanse of the olive green nightgown. Elsa clicked her tongue and straightened herself once more.

"Why did you decide to have her do that?" Elsa inquired to which her sister shrugged.

"I dunno, cuz they remind me of you? " Anna admitted, a light pink tinging her fair skin. Elsa snickered but her gaze was caught again as her sister slid her hands down her own waist, causing the fabric to tighten around her feminine curves.

"I love wearing these. They feel so much better than those stifling corsets and stiff dresses," Anna said. "Can I wear it to the meeting tomorrow?" Elsa scoffed, shaking her head at her sister's silly antics.

"Of course not, Anna. Why would you even ask?" Elsa asked. Anna huffed, grumbling beneath her breath.

"Don't you agree this is cuter?" Anna quipped, once again allowing her hands to smooth over her form, knowing full well Elsa's eyes tracked their every move. She let her fingers tug at the small purple bow on her abdomen.

"It's adorable on you, Anna. But then again, everything that you wear is cute," Elsa responded. Anna's lower lip stuck out in a pout before a devilish smile separated her pursed lips.

"You know, Elsa. There's an interesting fact about night gowns," Anna began, as she climbed onto the bed and effectively straddled her older sister. She giggled at the slightly dopey look that appeared on Elsa's attentive face as Anna settled her cute little behind on her sister's lap.

"I.. ahm no. Please enlighten me?" Elsa replied, fingers tightly gripping the sheets beneath her as her sky-filled eyes were caught by Anna's darkening teal ones. Anna tilted forward, placing her open palms against the headboard behind Elsa as her mouth entered the proximity of Elsa's ear. Warm breath skittered across the sensitive organ and both sisters felt the temperature of the room drop a few degrees as ice began paving a light path among the sheets.

"The interesting thing about nightgowns is that you don't have to take them off to have sex," Anna said, capturing Elsa's earlobe between teasing lips.

* * *

The next morning, citizens of Arendelle woke up to another snow-filled dawn and unanswered questions of _why._


	3. Trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The sisters dealing with the trial of Hans and the aftermath. Elsa comforting Anna. Canonverse, related. Fluff. Angst.

The grueling trial was finally over. It had been months before it had even begun. Elsa's heart was torn watching her younger sister go through the anguish and fear of waiting. Waiting to attend the trial of the man that had intended to kill Elsa, _and_ herself.

Seeing him being drug away by Arendelle guards had caused her heart to soar with the realization that this man was being taken away and would not be able to cause her or Elsa any further harm.

Then the letter had come with the post.

_Princess Anna of Arendelle_

_This letter is to inform you of your necessary appearance at the trial of Hans Westergaard vs. Arendelle._

Anna had let the letter fall from her hand and float to the ground as a feather would as her shoulders dropped with heavy emotion. That had caused Elsa's heart to twist up as well. Both women knew it was necessary for her to attend. Elsa, of course, reassured the younger girl she would be by her side.

True to her own word, Elsa was seated beside Anna throughout the entirety of the trial. Whenever they recalled a particularly nasty event, the Queen had reached over and grasped Anna's hand in a comforting way. Anna kept her attention on Elsa when she had had to testify. Anna's chin had only trembled the slightest bit as she held her supportive sister's gaze.

It had seemed to drag forever until finally the jury reached a verdict. Of course, they had found him guilty. Anna had ducked out of the crowded courtroom soon after the verdict, while Elsa was forced to linger and mingle with the attendees. After the people had finally dispersed, Elsa set off in search of her sister.

She had found the young woman in the courtyard, sitting on a stone bench surrounded by different, brightly colored flowers. Elsa approached quietly, her heart, once again, wrenching in her chest at the quiet sobs that escaped her sister.

"May I sit, Anna?" Elsa asked softly. Anna's chin lifted, braids moving gently against the green fabric of her dress. With a small nod, the redhead scooted over a bit to make room for Elsa, who lifted her dress a bit and took the offered seat. Without saying another word, she gathered the hiccupping younger woman within her lean arms and laid her head against her torso. Anna's breath hitched with another sob as her hand fell to Elsa's thigh, digging into the thinly covered flesh as if searching for an anchor to weigh her down in the waves of anguish.

"I'm going to ruin your dress, Elsa," Anna said hoarsely, and a very unlady-like snort came from her older sister.

"Don't fret about that, Anna. Besides, it is ice and easily replaceable," Elsa responded. Slender fingers of each hand grasped the bands that held together Anna's braids and tugged them, allowing the red locks to fall free. Anna swallowed, her eyes fluttering shut as Elsa's fingers trickled through her now loose strands.

"I.. I just kept picturing him… above you with the sword and… I was _so_ scared when I had initially seen that, Elsa. I was _so close_ to losing you and I can't stand the thought," Anna informed Elsa, more tears cascading down her fair, freckled cheeks. Elsa hummed softly.

"I know, Anna. But I'm here, still breathing, holding you," Elsa murmured and one of her hands left its work with Anna's hair as it collected one of her sister's hands, raising it to just below her clavicle, to rest on the thumping heart beneath the dress, and the porcelain skin.

"See? Heart's still beating," Elsa said softly. Anna's fingers splayed across Elsa's chest as she lifted her chin toward Elsa's face. Elsa saw the movement and allowed her own head to meet Anna's. Their faces grew closer until, finally, cold lips rested against warm ones and they both tasted the salt of Anna's tears.

"I'll always be here, Anna. We're in this together, remember?"


	4. Misdelivery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Modern AU. Anna works in a flowershop and accidentally has flowers delivered to the wrong address. Non-related.

Dead leaves littered the beige countertop. The sound of snipping scissors could be heard throughout the tiny flower shop. After a few moments, the scissors were gently placed on the counter beside the bouquet of daisies. Slender, fair-skinned hands slid around the glass vase that the daisies resided in and lifted it from the counter. Tapping sounds entered the air as a slender redheaded woman made her way to the window at the front of the shop. Carefully, she set the vase down on the sill next to a bouquet of petunias. A few stray strands of copper hair fell against freckled cheeks as she turned the vase, just a tad to the right.

Releasing it, she let her dirt-covered hands rest against the indent that made up her waist as she inspected her work. Satisfied, she raised an arm to wipe the sweat from her brow, frowning when she realized she had managed to get dirt in the green fabric of her long-sleeved shirt. With a shrug, the young woman took a few sliding steps to her right. She delved into her pocket and rummaged before removing a keychain. She slid the key into the lock, unlatching it while using her free hand to flip the sign to _open_. A head full of almond brown hair poked itself around the wall that stood behind the counter.

"Anna, did you send out that order for a dozen orange roses coupled with pink yesterday?" Belle asked, cocking a brow. The woman deemed Anna nodded gently as she strolled back to the front, rounding the corner of the counter. She brushed back the strands of hair that swayed against her face, a bit annoyed that they had managed to escape the loose braid that lay against her back.

"Yeah! They should have arrived in time! That weasel guy was very adamant about precise arrival," Anna replied. She retrieved the clipboard that contained her to-do list for the day.

"Good. And you did it without breaking any vases this time, right?" Belle asked, causing red to encase Anna's face.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been moving at a slower pace when I handle them. I swear. I'm sorry for being such a klutz," Anna murmured to her manager, who replied with a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Anna. I'm just teasing you. Make sure to check the coolers to see they are remaining at the correct temperature. I need to make a quick delivery," Belle instructed before ducking back around the counter. Anna rolled her eyes but obliged, making her way to the coolers on the right side of the shop. She may be clumsy and break at least one vase a week, but she knew the routine. Grasping a handle, she tugged open the glass door. Bending at the waist, Anna stuck her head in, pushing aside a pot of flowers to get at the thermometer that was pinned to the very back of the cooler. It was one of her least enjoyable tasks.

With her head buried between pots, Anna couldn't hear the bell above the front door ding as a customer entered the shop. She had found out that the thermometer had decided to take a journey to the far corner of the shelf and stuck an arm in beside her head to retrieve the damn thing. Engrossed in the tedious task, she also didn't hear the footsteps that approached and stopped beside her. Her fingers _finally_ closed around the thermometer. _Success!_

"Uhm, excuse me?" Anna's head shot up and immediately banged against the shelf above it as she was startled by the feminine voice breaking the ambience of the silent shop. A string of curses flew quietly from Anna's lips as she jerked her head and arm from the shelf of the cooler to observe the cause of the forming bump on her head. When her eyes landed on the disturbance, her mouth fell slightly agape and the grip she currently had on the thermometer tightened. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anna registered pain shooting from her palm as the sharp corners of the thermometer pricked against her skin.

Before her was a woman who stood a few inches taller than Anna. Her form was…svelte, even though she was wearing a light blue, button-up blouse and a pair of khaki-colored capris that had little blue bows on the hem of the legs. Anna noted that, even though the blouse was loose-fitted, it did nothing to hide the _delectable_ curves beneath the fabric. Anna's gaze traveled back up and her mouth parted. Blonde hair shaded similarly to ash was collected in a partial braid while the rest gently fell against a pale, elegant face. Prominent cheekbones, a regal jawline, and just a light dusting of barely-there freckles. What froze Anna on the spot, though were the piercing blue eyes that returned her observing gaze. A kempt blonde brow arched as if the woman was waiting for a response… _Anna, you dolt. Wipe the drool of your chin and address the customer!_ Anna straightened herself before brushing the invading free strands of hair from her heated face.

"Hi! Hello, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything. Kinda' hard to hear anything when your head in shoved inside of a cooler. I just had to check out the temp and the thermometer had escaped so I was- "Anna cut herself off, not believing her face could heat up anymore than it already was.

"Anyway! Welcome to The Flower Cottage! I'm Anna! What can I help you with today?" Anna quickly spouted. The taller woman lowered her gaze to her own arms while Anna followed suit, realizing the former held two vases of roses.

"Uhm.. well, I think there's been a mistake. I received these bouquets yesterday, but I'm most positive they were not meant for me. Unless I've changed my name to Duchess and it completely slipped my mind," the woman ended her response with a light chuckle that had Anna's head spinning.

"But it seems to be a simple mistake as there's really only a slight difference between this address and mine. Well, aside from the fact that this address is clear across town," the woman continued. Anna's heart fell at the realization that, even though she _had_ completed the delivery yesterday, she had it sent to the wrong house. Quickly, she swirled and tossed the thermometer haphazardly back into the cooler before slamming the door shut. She shoved her clipboard beneath her arm.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Here, let me take those from you!" Anna offered, extending her arms in front of her and taking a couple steps toward the woman. Be it from nervousness or just the fact that she was inherently clumsy, Anna tripped over her own feet and found herself falling forward. There was a crash that sounded throughout the store.

Anna wanted to disappear from existence itself when she finally gathered her bearings and realized she was now sprawled across the pretty woman's lap. Water pooled around them, the shattered glass, and strewn about roses. Anna was even more embarrassed to see that some of the water had even managed to splash onto the woman's blouse, causing it to cling tightly to her body. Anna's gaze traveled upwards to meet the customer's. She expected pure rage and was a little stumped to find laughter dancing in the blue eyes.

"Oh, my Gods, I'm such a klutz! I'm so so sorry!" Anna cried out, scrambling backwards, and rushing to her feet. She threw her arm out in front of her, and the blonde accepted it. Anna's heart pounded when a cold hand closed around her own and she assisted the woman to her feet. Dropping the hand, Anna began to wring her own together nervously.

"Accidents happen, Anna," the woman said, glancing down to inspect the severity of wet fabric. _And, Gods, if this beautiful stranger saying her name didn't send shivers down her spine…_

"First, I send flowers to the wrong address. Then I knock over a gorgeous woman and _break more vases_ in the process!" Anna cried out, gesturing vaguely toward the mess.

"Let me make it up to you! I can give you some coupons, or send you home with a fresh bouquet of personally picked flowers, or take you out to dinner-"Anna halted her blabbering words again. _Wait, did I just ask this woman out?_ Straightening her blouse, the exquisite person before Anna locked eyes with her.

"My name is Elsa," the woman said in response to Anna's almost incoherent babbling before bending over and beginning to collect the scattered flowers. Anna was glued in place, mouth opening and closing as a fish would, unsure of what just happened.

"Wait… What...? Your name is… Elsa?" Anna asked, furrowing her brow in confusion as the woman called Elsa straightened with another cocked brow and hands full of roses.

"I think it's fair that the woman who's taking me to dinner should know my name," she said simply, reaching out with a rose in her hand toward Anna. Anna couldn't help the dopey grin that crossed her face as she accepted the rose.

"Thank Gods for small mistakes."


	5. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elsa catches Anna watching something lewd, proceeds to attempt lewd scene. Smut. PWP. Related. Modern AU. Detailed.

Elsa unlocked the front door of the apartment she shared with her sister. A deep, tired sigh escaped her as she haphazardly tossed her coat and bag onto the little bench placed near the door. She poked her head around the wall of the front entrance, searching for her sister. But she wasn't in the living room. _Hmmm_ …

Elsa's lips felt dry and her throat was scratchy. She ambled to the kitchen. The heels she wore clacked on the worn linoleum floor as she made her way to the fridge. Elsa swung open the fridge door, scouring its contents. Her gaze fell upon a water bottle and she snagged it, backing up a few paces and swinging the door shut. The cap disconnected from the plastic ring that kept it sealed as Elsa twisted it, throwing the little round top into the trash can.

The tall blonde brought the bottle to her lips, drinking heavily for a few moments. Work had been stressful. She had quite a few cases on her plate at the moment and it was keeping her pent up. Finishing the water, she absently tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin. Speaking of pent up… Elsa exited the kitchen and made her way down the hall, keeping her senses alert for any sign of Anna. _Not in the bathroom...or her room_ … As Elsa's footsteps quieted when she left linoleum for carpet, she caught strange noises reverberating from her own room. Cocking a brow, she shuffled to her door, a bit surprised to see it cracked open. Extending a slender hand, she pressed against the thick wood, slowly opening the door. Her mouth fell at the scene that lay before her.

Anna was situated at Elsa's computer with her eyes practically adhered to the screen. This, in itself, was not unusual. Anna was still in college and she didn't have the best laptop. Elsa had quite a nice computer to use for her own casework and the like. The outfit Anna had on was simple- a baggy green T-shirt- and that was it. The only reason Elsa knew that this was the only article of clothing her sister had on, was because she see Anna's cute little behind wiggling against the chair. Also, there was a pair of panties that was wrapped around Anna's ankles. Every now and then, a patch of freckles taunted Elsa. Noises were coming from Anna. _Interesting noises_.

_So close…_ Anna moaned. Tiny droplets of sweat trickled down her neck and disappeared between her breasts. They heaved as one of her hands journeyed beneath her shirt to knead the supple flesh of her right breast while her other hand was busy between her legs. Pink lips separated to reveal gritted teeth, air hissing through them. _Gods, why did Elsa have to work so late? I've been so pent up… I couldn't wait any longer… We've barely seen each other all week let alone..._ Anna groaned with a mixture of frustration and pleasure.

Elsa lifted one of her legs, her dexterous fingers quickly making do of the straps that held her heels together. She repeated the process with the other shoe and placed them gently near the door. Now barefoot, she continued forward silently to observe exactly what Anna was up to. The taller woman quietly peered over the chair Anna was in.

On the computer screen were two women. The camera movement and angles were nothing to brag about, which informed Elsa that the scene was made by amateurs. Two women were on the bed. One straddled the other, half clothed, and, as Elsa narrowed her eyes to increase her focus, she recognized that the one on top had a similar appearance to herself. The woman beneath her was bound and cloth was tied around her mouth. It was no surprise that she was a redhead.

Elsa's mouth felt dry as she watched the woman in the video lift herself and hover above her incapacitated partner. She circled her hips above the redhead's stomach, dipping lower on some turns. The action drew a muffled moan. Her hands slid up over the other's torso, giving the bound breasts a rough squeeze while her thumbs pressed on stiff nipples. The searching hands continued upward, burying in the red locks of the woman beneath her and yanking.

" _Look how helpless you are_ ," a hoarse voice muttered, and Elsa's attention was diverted by the low moan that rumbled from Anna. Elsa was still a couple feet from her sister, but, with the advantage of her height, she had a decent view of the hand that was currently buried in a swollen sex. Elsa's heart thundered in her chest as she watched Anna's excitement coat her own hands and dribble down onto the set of the chair. Elsa figured it was time she made her presence known so she cleared her throat.

Anna cried out, her head whipping around, twin braids flapping against her chest. Elsa drank in the flushed, freckled cheeks, parted pink lips, and darkened teal irises of her sister. A knot formed in the lower region of Elsa's stomach. Anna had abruptly ended her current activity, removing her hands from between her legs and her breast, raising them in surrender. _Shit shit shit._

"Elsa! Y-you said you would be home late! I-I'm sorry! I just-"Anna cut herself off as her older sister clicked her tongue, prying her gaze from Anna's to return to the activity still occurring on the computer monitor. She found her feet moving in front of each other as she closed the small gap between herself and Anna's current position. Elsa now towered over Anna and the redhead suddenly felt _extremely_ vulnerable as she witnessed Elsa's pupils dilating and her blue irises taking on an indigo hue. Elsa brought a hand to her chin, stroking it slowly.

"Is this what you do while I'm at work, Anna? You search videos of women who have similar characteristics to you and me? Watch them perform lewd acts and touch yourself?" Elsa inquired. In her peripheral vision she saw Anna tremble, and lower her hands to the arms of the chair. Her fingers still glistened with remnants of her arousal. Elsa's tongue subconsciously slipped form between her lips to run along them.

"N-no! I was doing homework!" Anna insisted, her lower lip jutting in a slight pout. Her fingers dug into the soft covering on the arms of the chair. "I've just been _so_ stressed _all_ week and I was really looking forward to you coming home. But then you texted and said you'd be late…" her voice trailed off.

In the video that was still playing, the blonde had just finished strategically placing bite marks along the redhead's lithe body as her own hands began to slowly remove her own clothing. She still performed a few moves, dancing and swaying as she unclasped and slid off her bra. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, lifting herself completely off the bound woman beneath her. A slight gasp echoed between the sisters as a thick strap was revealed. She slid the pants down to just below her knees before maneuvering herself between the redhead's legs. She ran a teasing finger along the swollen sex of her partner.

_"Do you want this_?" The blonde rasped, grinning when the other woman nodded furiously. Both Anna and Elsa let out a groan as they watched the strap slam into the bound woman and a muffled scream sounded as a furious pounding began. Elsa reached around Anna, making sure to let her hand _accidentally_ brushed against the exposed swell of breast as she gripped the computer mouse, stopping the video playback. Elsa observed the shiver that rippled through her sister as she grabbed the chair and spun the younger woman around to face her.

Elsa was momentarily frozen as she was fully able to experience the sight before her. The baggy shirt that engulfed Anna's torso had fallen on the right side, revealing her smooth, freckled shoulder and the upper swell of her taut breast. Her chest heaved, hands were currently involved in a white-knuckle gripped with the armrests, and her thighs were still spread slightly. Elsa let her gaze fall to the juncture between those delicious freckled thighs a moment before returning to Anna's eyes.

"So, just because I told you I would be home late, you decided to take… _matters_ into your own hands instead of waiting for your lovely older sister to assist you?" Elsa asked, tutting the younger woman who squirmed beneath her intense gaze.

"Not only that, but I find you here, in my room, to commit the absolutely lewd act? Oh, and to top it off, you're committing said act while watching a video that obviously represents you and I? One that I'm now _positive_ you've fantasized about?" Elsa interrogated her sister, relishing the red that spread from Anna's face down her neck.

This was new territory for both of them, Elsa taking a domineering stance over Anna. They had only begun their physical relationship a few months prior and Anna was the one who was usually in control. They were still in the exploration stage of their physical intimacy as they discovered what each of them enjoyed. Anna's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she were attempting to speak but her brain wasn't connecting to her vocal cords at the moment. _Holy shit_ …

"Well, little sister. If this- " Elsa gestured to indicate the video paused on the screen. "-is something you've wanted, who am I to deny? Although, we may have to improvise, seeing as we don't have similar equipment. I'll make a mental note to acquire proper items at a later time. For now, I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa!" Anna cried out as Elsa exited the room. (She wasn't though. Excitement seeped through every pore of her body.)

Half an hour later, Anna found herself fully nude and bound to the chair she had been fondling herself in. Elsa had indeed improvised, using scarves to restrain Anna's wrists. Neither of them had a headboard or anything of the sort, so Elsa opted for the chair. Elsa's sharp eyes softened a bit, and she sidled her forehead up against Anna's.

"I love you, Anna ," she breathed, pressing a light kiss to Anna's freckled nose. Anna beamed beneath the cloth. Elsa pulled away to position herself directly in front of Anna. Elsa heard oceans in her ears from the blood rushing quickly through her veins as she hungrily seared the sight of her younger sister tied up and helpless into her mind.

Sweat formed on Anna's forehead as her burning gaze watched Elsa open her blouse, button by button. Her pulse only increased with each reveal of more silky, white flesh. Elsa advanced toward Anna as she lifted a hand and grasp the band that held her tight braid in place. Tugging the elastic, she brought her other hand up to feather through her locks, separating them.

Anna thought her heart would explode through her chest as her sister approached. Desire muddled her mind as Elsa released her normal braid, letting her hair free. _Fuck I_ love _when she does that_. The ache between her thighs intensified tenfold at the sultry look Elsa was sending her until she _finally_ reached Anna. As Elsa gazed at Anna with hooded eyes, Elsa stood over her and brought a faintly shaky hand to Anna's chin, caressing it softly. A thumb ran along Anna's plump lower lip before applying pressure, and those lips parted to allow Elsa's thumb to enter the cavern of her mouth. Elsa watched Anna's eyes darken as she began to suck, lick, and nip the intruding thumb. Elsa's chest tightened and the drums of arousal beat heavily between her legs.

Elsa's free hand journeyed to Anna's red mane, disappearing into it. A fist closed around the strands and yanked Anna's head back, effectively removing the finger from her mouth and causing a whine to slip from her. Elsa flashed her a toothy grin as she scanned over the flushed, fair-skinned face beneath her. Anna squirmed under Elsa's burning gaze. She began craning her neck upwards, desperately trying to kiss her sister. Elsa obliged, dipping her head to press cool lips against searing ones.

Both sisters moaned at the heated kiss they shared. Anna's lips widened and she whimpered when Elsa's tongue repeated the action that a finger had done moments ago. Anna suckled on this invading organ as well. The corners of her mouth lifted when the older woman emitted a low growl. The tongue retreated and incisors dug into Anna's lower lip, tugging hard, causing her to cry out. Finally, they parted, both chests heaving heavily. Elsa licked her lips as she viewed Anna's swollen, red lips.

Elsa reached behind her sister to grasp another scarf. _Who knew we had so many scarves.._ Another kiss was shared, gentle and loving this time, before Elsa secured the cloth over Anna's mouth, tying it around the back of her head after moving her hair out of the way. Elsa clicked her teeth together as she took a few steps backwards, admiring her work.

"It's such a shame we can't duplicate the scene to the exact specifications, but this will do," Elsa stated with a slight nod. Elsa took a deep breath, confidence flowing through her as she advanced forward once again. When above Anna, Elsa swiveled so she was facing the opposite direction. Her hips began to sway to a silent beat and Anna's gaze was immediately drawn to the sensual movement. Elsa buried her hands in her own hair, lifting the body of it as she swirled her body. She moved so that on certain swings her posterior dipped and hovered above Anna's twitching thighs. The fabric of Elsa's skirt brushed those freckled thighs and elicited a stifled groan from her younger sister.

Elsa released her hair as she pivoted again, facing Anna once more. Then she promptly lowered herself onto Anna, straddling her lap. Anna groaned beneath the cloth as she felt Elsa's cool thighs press against her own. The red that encased Anna's face deepened when she registered Elsa wasn't any panties beneath the skirt. The hot, wet core of Elsa pressed tight against the smooth skin of Anna's abdomen, and it did _wonders_ to Anna's already over stimulated senses as the scent of Elsa's sex wafted to Anna's flared nostrils.

Elsa gripped Anna's face tightly and tilted it upwards. Anna inhaled sharply as Elsa dug her teeth deep into Anna's exposed nape for a fleeting moment. She released the now red skin, smoothing the sting of the bite with a slow, languid sweep of her tongue. She repeated the process but on Anna's collar bone, knowing how much her little sister thoroughly enjoyed being bitten, being _marked_. After a third bite to match the other side of Anna's collar bone, Elsa pulled away to gaze at Anna's flushed face.

Anna was silently seething behind the cloth. Elsa's bites always revved her engine but this time it had caused it to nearly _explode_. Her sex had increased the pace of its throbbing, which Anna hadn't thought possible. With each bite Elsa instilled, Anna's toes curled in the soft carpet beneath her feet while her nails shredded the pliable fabric on the armrests of the chair. She had been so close to the edge when Elsa had revealed her presence and Anna was just continuously teetering on the cliff at this point. Her nipples were stiff and each time Elsa moved to a different area, the fabric of her blouse brushed against the sensitive points, sending shockwaves throughout Anna's body. She thrust her chest out, hoping to convey her need to her sister. _Gods… Elsa… what you do to me…_

Meanwhile, Elsa's attention was diverted by the rapid rising and falling motion of Anna's taut breasts. Glass-cutting stiff pink nipples beckoned Elsa as Anna wiggled and stuck her chest out, indicating where she wanted Elsa's attention. Elsa didn't oblige _quite_ yet, as she untangled a hand from those luscious red locks and trailed it down Anna's torso. Between the valley of supple breasts, over the lightly defined muscles of Anna's abdomen, and even lower. Anna almost bucked Elsa off of her when a searching hand brushed the swollen clit peeking between Anna's folds. Elsa made a cooing sound deep within her throat as her sister's fluids coated the tips of her fingers. The blonde berated herself for neglecting her sister's needs.

"Shame on me for allowing this to go on for so long," Elsa said hoarsely, pulling her hand from the warmth that was Anna's sex. Both women whimpered at the loss. Elsa held her hand before her, observing the glistening fingers before lowering them once more. This time, however, she circled the straining nipple of Anna's left breast, coating the tip with her own fluids. Anna whined beneath the cloth, pressing her thighs together, seeking friction. Elsa's head moved to just above Anna's breast.

"Don't worry, dear sister. Let me remedy the dire situation," Elsa said huskily, noting the shudder passing through Anna as Elsa's breath feathered over the pimpled skin before her warm mouth surrounded the nipple. Anna bucked again, causing a growl to escape Elsa as the former's abdomen flexed against her own sex and Elsa couldn't cease herself from grinding down on it. Anna's head spun with the fog that invaded her head as she surged her torso forward. She felt Elsa's tongue lap at her nipple, collecting every drop of fluid that had been spread over it. Anna's eyes fluttered shut as she let herself fall victim to the mind-numbing pleasure when Elsa switched sides to give equal attention to the right breast.

While Elsa's mouth was currently occupied, her hands slowly traversed Anna's slender waist. Nails drug across the smooth skin as they dragged up Anna's ribcage, tapping along the fair, freckled shoulders, before reversing back down. They repeated the motion a few times until Anna began rocking beneath Elsa, desperately seeking something that wasn't yet available. Anna's head slammed against the back of the chair in frustration.

Finally, Elsa ended her meticulous torture by releasing Anna's breast with an audible _pop!_ Anna's teeth broke through the skin of her lip when she opened her eyes at the loss of warmth and caught the predatory gaze deep within her sister's indigo irises. Elsa's fingernails created indentations in Anna's hips as she ferociously gripped them, her mouth journeying to the lobe of Anna's ear.

"The fact that you're utterly reliant on me at this very moment is _such a fucking turn on,"_ Elsa growled, sharply nipping her sister's ear before removing herself from the redhead completely, causing utter confusion. It was momentary, though, as her thighs were roughly spread and Elsa was suddenly kneeling before Anna. Another hefty bite occurred but on the inside of Anna's freckled thighs this time. There was another bite on the opposite thigh before Elsa's hands dug into the superb flesh that made up Anna's thighs.

Indigo eyes met darkened teal ones as Elsa held her gaze steady as she ever so slowly leaned forward. The smell of Anna's _need_ for her sister was driving Elsa up a goddamn wall as her lungs inflated with a deep breath. Anna was absolutely _soaked_ _._ Elsa bit back a groan at the sight.

"Do not close your eyes, Anna," Elsa instructed before her lips parted and a long, pink tongue flickered out and made an antagonizing gentle sweep of Anna's swollen lips. That simple action caused Anna's hips to buck, roughly smashing herself against Elsa. Elsa laughed, the sound echoing though Anna's far-gone mind. Two fingers pried apart the lips, revealing the swollen nub at the apex of Anna's shimmering sex. Elsa's mouth closed around the throbbing clit as her fingers fell lower and delved into the excruciating heat of her sister's most intimate region. Anna's entire body tensed and her back arched at the sudden intrusion. It took every brain cell left that wasn't reeling from the sudden onslaught of pleasure to refrain from rolling her eyes back into her head. Anna gnawed on her lower lip, moans escaping her vocal cords as Elsa's invading fingers wiggled deep within her and that _devilish_ tongue circled her clit.

A steady rhythm between Elsa's tongue and fingers began as she easily synchronized the two actions. Anna's hips rocked, meeting each thrust that Elsa had to offer with vigor. The younger woman felt herself steadily increasing the incline of her desire. Goosebumps rippled along her form while sweat dripped from her skin. Her eyes held onto Elsa's as she aimed for the sky. Breathing increased along with heart palpation. The knot in her stomach tightened on itself more and more until-

Everything stopped when the fingers pulled away and didn't return while the decadent suckling of her clit vanished as well. Tears trickled down Anna's cheeks as her hands curled into firsts and she vainly attempted to free herself. As her vision regained its ability to focus, she was thrown off by Elsa's face just inches from her own. Suddenly the cloth around her mouth was no longer there and Elsa's cold lips were on Anna's with a passionate kiss. Anna almost fell over the edge of the cliff when she tasted herself. Tongues battled for dominance as Elsa pinched her sister's nipples, causing Anna to cry out into the kiss. Finally Elsa ended the kiss and wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I just want to hear you scream my name as you come undone," Elsa said simply, before she roughly slid two fingers into the apex of Anna's legs. Her thumb flicked the protruding clit back and forth while her fingers curled into the position that Elsa knew would cause Anna's undoing.

"Fuuuuuck, Elsaaaaaa!" Anna screamed, her head falling back against the chair as her teal irises were replaced with the white of her eyes. Her back arched as she ground herself onto Elsa's hand, riding wave after wave of immense pleasure that washed over her. Stars danced in her vision as the grinding slowly came to a halt. Pride swelled in Elsa's bosom at the exhausted state her sister had entered as she removed her hand from the dripping sex. A whimper escaped Anna as she felt the loss of fullness. Sluggishly, she rolled her head to the side, another ripple of pleasure enveloping her senses as she watched Elsa suck on the fingers that were previously inside her.

Somehow, Anna's obliterated mind registered Elsa untying her wrists and massaging them. A small sigh escaped the younger woman and Elsa gathered her drained sister into her arms. Anna's noodle-like arms managed to slither around Elsa's neck as she was carried to the bed. Elsa gently placed Anna on the mattress, covering the still-shaking form.

She began to turn away but stilled as she heard Anna mumble into the pillow her face was currently smashed into. The blonde woman leaned over her and softly turned Anna's head to face her.

"What was that, princess?" Elsa inquired, raising a pristine brow. Anna growled, desire still swirling within the depths of her eyes.

"I said, we are going shopping tomorrow. Then I'm going to wreck your world."


	6. Tipsy Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Elsa. After a cocktail party and a fun game night, sisterly bonding ensues. Fluff, humor, music, sexy times, and love. 
> 
> I do not own the song.

Elsa hadn’t realized just how tipsy she was until she stepped from the cab, into the apartment building, and began wobbling up the stairs. If she had been sober, she would’ve taken the elevator. Venturing up the creaky, olive-green carpeted stairs with three inch stilettoes seemed much better in her murky mind. Besides, she had only stumbled two times.

Reaching the door of the apartment she shared with her younger sister and lover, Anna, Elsa retrieved her keys from the small pocketbook she’d managed to keep in her grasp throughout the entire evening. It took the tall blonde more time than she’d willingly admit to insert the key into the lock correctly.

She had been at a friend’s cocktail party for most of the evening. Rapunzel _really_ knew how to host a fancy party. The wine had been absolutely exquisite, and Elsa hadn’t been able to stop at just one glass. By the time the party was winding down, the stoic blonde had been on her fourth and was turning into the life of the party.

Finally, she unlocked the door and swung it open, entering the decently sized two-bedroom apartment. She casually tossed her pocketbook and keys onto the breakfast bar. Lifting her legs one at a time, she made quick work of the now stifling heels, yanking them from her sore feet with a relieved sigh. Honestly, how could the women at the office she worked at wear them on a daily basis? She’d never know.

Elsa turned heel to begin a search for her sister but was glued in place as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror hung by the coat rack in the entryway. Blue irises looked into themselves. Her platinum locks weren’t in their normal regal braid. Ela had tired of it long ago and taken it apart, opting for a loose, low-hanging ponytail. Her porcelain skin was a bit flushed from the alcohol. She slid her hands along her slender sides, smoothing down the knee-length, accurately wine-shaded cocktail dress she wore. It was slitted at the thighs, showing off their muscle definition. She cocked a blonde brow, admiring herself for a moment.

Finally, she pivoted, strolling into the living in a search for her sister but she was nowhere to be found. Elsa made her way down the hall, straight toward their shared bedroom. A slight pout fell on her face when she realized her sister wasn’t in there either. _Where are you, Anna?_

Entering the room fully, Elsa flopped down on the bed face first, burying her face in a pillow. She knew where Anna was, but she wanted her sister to come to _her._ An idea formed in Elsa's intoxicated mind. She flipped over and grabbed the hairbrush from her bedside table, using it as a faux mic as she began her song.

_Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life_

The tapping of bare feet on the linoleum floor outside the room echoed down the hall. Elsa glanced at the doorway as a wild Anna appeared, and, known to her true clumsy self, tripped and fell into the room. The older woman couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up out of her throat as Anna, freckled face dangerously red, hurriedly picked herself back up and tried to steady her breathing. She cast the most menacing glare she could muster at her sister.

Elsa swallowed heavily as she took in Anna’s outfit, which consisted of a _slightly_ baggy green t-shirt and a pair of black panties. The red tresses on her head were done up in her usual twin braids and her teal irises were a bit glossed over. Elsa clicked her tongue at the realization that, maybe, her baby sister was a _bit_ inebriated as well.

Finally, after catching her breath in the most dramatic way she could, Anna stomped into the room and stood before the bed with her hands on her hips. It pulled the fabric of her shirt taut against her body. Elsa’s gaze fell to the toned legs and freckled thighs of her younger sister and she felt a familiar tightness in her loins. Elsa was torn from her reverie as Anna wiggled a finger at the blonde.

“So, you’re gonna’ come home and not greet me? You just go _straight_ to our room and sing our favorite song _without_ me?” Anna asked incredulously, brows furrowing as Elsa giggled at her. Anna’s scowl deepened.

“Weeeeell, you weren’t in the kitchen, or living room, or here. And I didn’t wanna’ walk around anymore,” Elsa replied with a shrug as she pulled herself up on her elbows. Anna’s gaze followed the strap of the dress her sister wore as it slid down a pale shoulder, exposing the top swell of her breast. The younger woman allowed her tongue to wet her suddenly dry lips before meeting Elsa’s teasing gaze once more.

“I was just finishing up a game with the boys! We were doing shots while playing. Are you drunk as well, dear sister?” Anna ended her insistence with a question as she lifted herself up onto the bed. Elsa rolled her eyes, and brought the brush back to her lipstick covered lips, ignoring the question as she continued the song while her darkening blue irises held Anna’s gaze.

_And I owe it all to you_ _  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone_

Anna advanced across the bed on her hands and knees while Elsa felt the tightness increase and the fabric of her dress grew uncomfortable. There was a certain look in Anna’s eyes that caused Elsa’s heart to race in her chest. The next verse escaped Anna’s mouth while Elsa shivered.

_To stand by me_ _  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes_

Anna finally reached her sister’s place on the bed and she paused a moment to drink in the sight before her. She absolutely adored the dress Elsa was currently wearing as it accentuated her feminine curves wonderfully. She noted Elsa’s quick-moving chest and flushed face. Anna’s gaze followed a bead of sweat that formed on the top of Elsa’s chest and created a trail down into the valley of pale, supple breasts. Anna’s eyes traveled lower and an aura of smugness settled around her when she saw the tented fabric of the dress near Elsa’s groin. Elsa sang the next verse as Anna was busy eyeballing the muscled legs of her sister.

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_ _  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Anna closed the final distance between them, crawling up Elsa’s slender form. The younger woman placed her hands on either side of Elsa’s shoulders while she eased a leg between the blonde's. Her kneecap _accidentally_ brushed against the lower part of the bulge in Elsa’s dress and Anna relished the groan that rumbled in her sister’s throat.

_Just remember_ _  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

Elsa’s ears were roaring with the blood rushing between them, which, somewhere in the back of her mind, she found it odd. It certainly felt as though every single drop that raced in her veins was now flowing to the hardened length dwelling between her thighs. Anna’s voice was so intoxicating at this point in time, that Elsa couldn’t do a single thing as Anna pressed on her groin again. Anna leaned forward and captured Elsa’s cool lips with her own.

Their lips synchronized within the searing kiss they shared as Elsa dropped the forgotten brush on the mattress. With both hands now free, she used them to cup Anna’s face. Anna’s incisors dug into Elsa’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. Both sisters were now breathing heavily and Anna shifted her leg again, sending spikes of pleasure up Elsa’s body. Through her haze, Elsa watched Anna reach above her and retrieve the little remote to the stereo that sat upon their dresser.

Fiddling with the device a bit, she turned on the music box and quickly skipped to the song. When she found it, the redhead tossed the remote haphazardly over her shoulder as she let the original musician take their place and crashed her lips against Elsa’s once more.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_With my body and soul_

Two sets of searching hands began to travel over feminine forms. Sighs and moans escaped the sisters as Anna began to grind her pelvis against Elsa’s stiff groin. Pale hands slipped beneath green fabric to cup the small breasts that hung from Anna’s chest. As Elsa’s thumbs flicked over straining nipples, Anna broke the kiss once more and began placing meticulous pecks along Elsa’s admirable jawline. Her hips bucked particularly hard when Elsa pinched her sensitive buds. In return, Anna clamped her mouth down on the area where Elsa’s neck met her collarbone.

_I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes, I know what's on your mind_

Anna left Elsa’s nape and brought her hands to the hem of the wine-colored fabric that concealed her sister’s body, lifting it up to free the straining length that was hidden beneath it. Anna wasn’t wasting any time, Elsa noticed, as a warm hand circled her member. A teasing thumb brushed against the swollen tip. Elsa whimpered, pinching Anna’s nipples once more, earning a hard _squeeze._ Anna’s free hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, but left them around an ankle. She lifted her rear, positioning herself above her sister.

_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_ _  
(Stay with me) Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something_

Both sisters groaned as Anna let her own heat envelop Elsa’s twitching length. She picked up a rhythm to compete with the beat of the song as her hands tightly gripped Elsa’s shoulders. Elsa shut an eye as pleasure overtook her just like every other time they committed this act. They were enraptured by each other as Anna’s searing gaze bore down on Elsa, braids lightly tapping against her own shoulders as she moved.

_This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

They were nearing the end of the race as breathing deepened, moans grew, fingers dug. Elsa suddenly clasped her hands around Anna’s waist, ceasing her movement and earning a frustrated groan from her sister. Elsa panted, giving Anna’s curves a loving squeeze. She lifted her chin and captured the swollen lips that were Anna’s. Tongues wrestled and teeth nipped before they parted once again. Elsa couldn’t stop the shudder that slithered down her spine at the predatory gaze Anna held in her darkened teal eyes. Moving her lips to Anna’s ear, she relished the shiver that passed through the younger woman as her breath ghosted along a sensitive earlobe.

“Turn around, Anna,” Elsa rasped, and almost immediately Anna obliged, almost falling off the cliff she teetered the edge of as she did. Elsa’s strong hands helped Anna pick the rhythm up again. The elder sister had noticed Anna’s legs wobbling and, from this position, as Anna lifted out, Elsa was able to assist with a slight push. The sisters climbed higher and higher, stars spinning behind their eyes.

Elsa felt a familiar tightening in her groin, and she reached where she was connected physically with her sister. Finding the protruding nub she sought, Elsa massaged gently. Anna cried out, and they pushed over the edge of ecstasy as one.

_Cause I've had the time of my life_ _  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you..._

Anna slumped forward on Elsa’s legs as her entire body twitched with aftershocks. She released a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes as she rested.

“I love you, Elsa,” Anna rasped, voice cracking. Elsa chuckled as she struggled to catch her breath, adoring eyes focused on her now exhausted sister.

“I love you, too, Anna.”


End file.
